Glitter
by Diamondchild
Summary: This was my admission to the Glitter writing challenge. The prompt was; She showed up at his door, soaking wet, bruised, and covered in glitter. CPOV


**A/N: This was my admission to the Glitter writing challenge. The prompt was;**

 **She showed up at his door, soaking wet, bruised, and covered in glitter.**

 **There were so many great stories. I only wish I worked harder on mine. If you haven't check out the other stories look up: A Very Glittery Challenge in the search box.**

 **This hasn't been beta'd and I added just a few things to it. This was just for fun.**

X-x-X-x-X

There's a pounding on my door. I look at the time and it's after midnight. When I open the door it's, Anastasia. She's soaking wet, and she's covered in glitter.

A _LOT_ of glitter. It looks like a fairy farted on her.

"What the hell happened to you?"

She walks in the door after I move to let her in. She removes her long trench coat, to reveal the sexy short plaid skirt, with knee high stockings, and tight white tube top she's wearing.

After I finish checking her out, I notice that she has a bruise on her right arm, and on the top of her left shoulder.

"I got into a fight with one of the strippers. Then it started to rain on my walk over here."

"Why the hell are you getting in fights with strippers? And why in the world did you walk here?"

This girl will be the death of me, I swear.

"She wanted what was mine…" She tells me as she walks to my bedroom. I follow after her. "And I walked here because I was in a hurry to get home and didn't want to wait for your goons to bring me here. Then when I got here I realized I forgot my key. No big deal."

"No big deal?"

The girl has no regard for her safety. Granted she's ballsy as hell. If anyone were to cross her, I'm sure she could handle herself. However, it's still the middle of the night and she's dressed way to provocatively, because of her job, to be walking home on her own.

"Chill will you. I'm here in one piece...kind of." She grins wickedly at me.

"I should take you over my knee." I mumble under my breath.

Ana works as a bartender at the Risqué lounge downtown. That's where we met a couple months ago.

It was an instant connection. Ok, instant for me. I had to lay on the charm with her to get her to finally go out with me.

It also helped she was wearing a tight black corset, that made her boobs spill out. With a pair of leather shorts and fishnet stockings.

Also, her eyes totally hypnotized me.

 _Blue has always been my favorite color._

Whatever it was, I wanted her. Badly!

The club is a high-end strip club, it caters more to the rich clientele.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

 _It's been a long day. To fucking long. And now my brother Elliot wants to meet up for drinks at a strip club._

 _Thankfully the place has some class about it and not to mention nice looking girls. Top of the line. Hot enough to make my dick stir._

 _I'm early so I go sit at the bar, and e-mail Ros, my COO while I wait._

" _What can I get you, sir?" An angelic voice calls to me_

 _I look up from my phone and I come face to face with the hottest girl I've ever seen._

My dick isn't stirring, it's already hard and waiting.

 _I think I'm at a loss for words. I could just stare at her for hours. Is it possible to be in love already?_

" _Hey, my eyes are up here." she points to her eyes with a slight grin._

" _Oh, I know. You have the most amazing pair of blue eyes." I smile at her._

 _She rolls her eyes. "What do you want to drink, I don't have all day."_

Spunky. I like it.

" _I'll have a Hendricks with a lime."_

" _Coming up."_

 _She serves me my drink and I glance around the bar and notice its quite empty. I guess Wednesdays are slow days._

 _She busies herself and starts to wash the bar down with a rag._

" _What's your name?" I ask her. She stops what she's doing with a huff and looks at me._

" _Anastasia"_

" _That's a beautiful name. Is it a stage name?"_

" _No, it's my real name." She huffs._

" _Do you dance?"_

 _Because I would love a private dance with her. The image of her grinding on my dick does things to me._

" _No." She says curtly._

 _In a way, I'm relieved when she says that. That means nobody else gets to see her naked. Nobody, but hopefully me._

" _I'm Christian, by the way."_

" _Ok, will there be anything else,_ Christian?"

" _Well, what I would really like is a date with you…"_

" _Never going to happen. I don't date customers." She tells me. "If you don't need anything else, I have other things to do." Anastasia wanders off and I hear a deep howl behind me._

" _Oh, little brother, you just got burned." He clasps my shoulder and sits down next to me._

" _Fuck off, Elliot." I growl at him, and watch the beauty in front of me do her best to ignore me for the rest of the night._

The next day I let my stalking capacities take over. After finding out her full name, from the manager, I ran a background check on her. I found out she worked over at a small publishing house during the day and for extra money works at the club.

She told me later,she does it because she needs to pay off her college loans. She doesn't want to be in debt forever. And with being the stubborn girl, she is, she won't let me pay of her bills.

So, I did what any boy would do when he wants to be with a girl he likes.

I stalked her outside of her work.

 _I notice Anastasia walk out of the SIP building and cross over the street to the deli. I make my way out of my car and follow her into the deli._

 _She's dressed in a Grey pencil skirt and a white blouse, much more business-like than the somewhat dominatrix look she was sporting the other night._

She's still damn sexy.

 _She's standing in line waiting to place her order. I stand right behind her, smelling her heavenly sent._

 _Maybe I sniffed to loud, because she turns around and looks at me._

" _Anastasia, it's so good to see you again."_

" _You too, Christian." She smiles at me, but it doesn't reach her eyes._

 _She turns back around, more interested in the back of the head of the guy in front of her then me._

" _You look lovely by the way." I tell her, trying to draw the attention back to me._

" _Thank you." She mumbles and she finally gets the counter to order her food._

 _This isn't going well for me. I've never had this kind of trouble getting a girls' attention. Usually they're all over me like white on rice. I'm pushing them away, not the other way around._

 _She moves aside and I quickly order a sandwich so I can keep talking to her._

" _You said you don't date customers, well I'm not a customer now."_

" _Listen Christian. You wouldn't want anything to do with me. I'm not the girl for you." She tells me before pulling out her cellphone to busy herself._

 _I push her phone down so she'll look at me. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that, Anastasia. Give me a chance."_

" _You're persistent, aren't you?" She looks at me and I see a small smile breaking through that tough exterior._

" _When I know what I want, I tend to go for it till I get it. And I happen to want you." I give her my best mega-watt smile._

 _She shakes her head. "Fine, one date. One! And its Ana."_

" _Ok, Ana. How about tonight?"_

" _Fine. The quicker we get this over with the better." She quips at me._

" _Oh, Ana. You're going to want to be mine, all mine after tonight." I whisper in her ear._

 _She smirks at me, grabbing my tie and wrapping it around her wrist. She stands on her tippy toes, her lips almost touching mine._

 _She's making my dick hard, she's so close, and I have to do everything in me to control myself. I really just want to throw her on a table and fuck her._

" _We will just see about that buster." she winks, and pushes away from me. Her name is called and she walks to the pickup window before coming back to me_

" _Pick me up at seven. I'm sure you know where." Then she's out the door._

 _I proved her right after that date, she couldn't stay away from me. I admired her spunk. She was a breath of fresh air, in my well controlled life._

"So, what happened?" I ask her as she starts taking off her clothes. The glitter sparkles flying everywhere, like fairy dust.

 _Wonder if I could fly now?_

"Barbie, Candy, whatever her name is started going on and on about how you and her have hooked up during the years. That you were only flirting with me to get even with her. She started going on about how nobody would want a mousy girl like me. Well, let's just say I tossed a few choice words at her in return, she grab my hair and tried to hit me. I ended up pushing her away, you know real girly fighting." she laughs. "Anyways, there was a bucket of stripper herpes…"

" _Stripper Herpes?"_

"Glitter. Why there was a bucket, I don't know. Wouldn't surprise me if the club was having some sort of event where the girls roll around in it. Anyways, we both kind of tripped into the shelves and the bucket spilled on both of us. After that I finally got the upper hand and got her to the ground, Sawyer ended up pulling me off of her. However, it left us both a sparkling mess."

Sawyer is one of the bouncers at the club. That I had hired to watch over her. She just doesn't know that part, yet.

"You know glitter is almost as bad as sand if not worse, I'm going to be finding it everywhere for months." She finishes striping, putting her clothes in her empty hamper, and heads to the bathroom.

She's right about the glitter, it's already shining on my carpet. I hope Gail will be able to vacuum all this up.

I remove my clothes so I can join her in the shower.

I know just how to make her feel better.

When I enter the bathroom, she's already standing under the hot stream of water. I open the door to the shower and join her. I run my hand down her shoulders and her arms, looking over the bruises.

"I'm surprised she was able to get her hands on you."

"These aren't from her. The one on my arm is from Sawyer holding me back. The other is from the bucket of glitter. You know how easily I bruise." She tells me, as she turns around and wraps her arms around my waist.

Yes, I do.

Our first date, I left my mark on her, then.

 _We walk out of the restaurant after finishing our dinner. She's so frustrating. I know she wants me, she gave me hints the whole dinner._

 _She would keep lightly touching me, rather it was my hand or my leg. She would bat those pretty little eyes at me, and sink her teeth into her damn lip. She knew what the fuck she was doing to me._

 _But that smart mouth of hers, I swear. Every conversation we would have, she would make a comment that would_ _just want to put her over my knee and spank her._

" _When can I see you again?" I ask her_

Just admit baby, I affect you. You want this.

" _I don't know. I'm really busy…" She starts, sounding bored. "Have to wash my hair and stuff."_

 _I grab her arm and pull her into the ally. I push her up against the wall and kiss her with some much force. I feel like I could just climb into her. Her tongue tangles with mine, she's moaning against me, her hips circling against my hardened bulge, trying to get some friction._

" _Tell me you want me." I demand of her, our faces still dangerously close to each other_

" _Never!' She spits out._

 _I slam my lips to hers again. Her hands run through my hair and she pulls harshly. I can feel the heat coming from her core._

 _I move my lips down her face and latch onto her neck. My one hand holding on to her hip tightly, my other grabbing and handful of her breast, as my thumb brushes over her harden nipple._

 _I pull back and look at her, I notice I marked her neck. She'll have a nice little love bite in the morning._

 _She won't be able to deny she's mine now._

" _Tell me?" I grit out._

 _She shakes her head, biting her lip._

 _Fuck it, I want her and I want her bad._

 _I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder._

" _What are you doing?" She squeals. She might be fighting it, but I know she's loving it._

 _I smack her ass, and she lets out half yelp half moan._

" _You like it, why are you denying yourself?"_

" _Because it's fun." She's laughing, still kicking her legs at me._

" _Fun?" I smack her ass again._

" _I love getting you all flustered and worked up. You have this cute little vein in your forehead that pulsates when you get that way." She giggles._

 _Oh, that fucking giggle._

" _Is that so?"_

" _Yes." she squeals again, when I smack her ass again._

 _I find our way back to my car, people on the sidewalk getting a kick out of our show. My driver, Taylor is standing outside the driver's side. I open the back door and throw Ana into the back seat._

 _She's laughing. Her smile is so infectious, that I can't help but smile and laugh too._

 _I tell Taylor to take us back to my place and crawl in the back with her._

 _We're making out, Ana is straddling my lap as Taylor drives. My hand finds its way under her skirt and my hand kneads her almost bare ass._

" _I'm going to fuck you tonight, Anastasia."_

 _She doesn't say anything, just her moans filling the cab of the car._

 _I don't know how it happened, but we find our way into my apartment and into my bedroom. Our clothes have been scattered all over the floor._

 _She's standing naked in front me, god she's been looking than I ever imagined. She's tight and toned, her breast are perky, and her pink nipples are rock hard._

 _I can't help but want to suck on them._

 _I latch my lips to them, as her hands grab my hair again, pushing me more into her. I run my right hand down her stomach and to her core, before dipping my fingers into her warmth._

" _Baby, you're soaking. You do want me." I ask her, peering up at her. My mouth still hovering over nipple._

" _Yes, fuck me. Christian. Please." She begs as she thrust her hips up at me._

" _Turn around and bend over the bed, baby."_

" _Yes, Sir."_

Oh, I like that.

 _She bends over, sticking her tight ass in the air. That's when I notice my handprint on her ass, already starting to bruise. I run my hand over it softly._

" _Baby, I didn't mean too..."_

 _She looks behind her and catches a glimpse of her ass in the mirror, that's on my dresser._

" _Oh,_ that _. I'm fine, Christian. I bruise at the slightest touch sometimes. Now will you please fuck me. And stop moping."_

" _Whatever you say baby."_

 _I grab her hips and drive myself home._

"Christian?" I open my eyes, the water from the shower still falling over my body.

I see Ana and she's looking up at me curiously.

"I lost you there for a minute." She tells me again, laying a kiss on my chest.

"Sorry. I was just remembering our first time." I smile down at her and kiss her nose.

"Well, that explains why you're poking me in the stomach now."

"Just being around you makes me like this." I push my dick into her even more.

"Let me reenact our first shower." I growl. I pick her up as she wraps her legs around me. I push her against the wall, and fuck her senseless.

The next morning I awake, and Ana is wrapped around, no she's on top of me, my dick still inside of her. There's nothing better than waking up like this in the morning.

Today we officially have been dating for three months. She has to work tonight, but I won't let that put a damper on my plans.

"Babe," I try to wake her, and when she doesn't budge, I thrust my hips into her. She still doesn't wake and I do it again.

That finally got her attention and her eyes open wide. A smile graces those beautiful pink lips.

"Morning." I say cheerfully.

"Mmm..Morning..." She rolls her hips into my erection. Her lips crash to mine and our tongues do the tango.

 _I want her and I need her. Now!_

I roll her over and push her into the mattress, never disconnecting from her, and have my wicked way with her.

X-X-X-X

After a delicious wake up call, I roll off of her, and get out of bed.

"I hate Thursdays" She groans.

"Why?"

"So, close to Friday not yet Saturday." She tells me, sitting up in bed, the sheet wrapped around her naked body.

"I thought you hated Mondays."

"Oh, I hate that day too. I only like the days that's start with S's." She smiles at me.

"But, you work Saturday's." I remind her.

"Yeah? I make the best tips on Saturday. Not to mention, my favorite customer visits me, with his bonehead brother. So, I can't complain too much."

"Well, who knows, Thursday might surprise you."

"Doubt it." She groans and collapses back in bed.

I crawl back to her, giving her a whack on the ass. "Get up."

"Never!"

"We'll see about that." I start to tickle her and she starts laughing like crazy.

"Stop. You ox. Stop." She says between her laughter.

"Never!" I use her words against her and keep tickling her. She's laughing so hard her face is turning red.

"Stop, please" She begs, while trying to catch her breath.

I stop tickling her and gather her in my arms. I give her kiss and move off the bed.

"Up, woman. We have work."

X-X-X-X-X

The day passes slowly. I have everything ready for tonight. I just hope she likes it. I've been planning this for weeks. I'm a nervous wreck. I'm jittery, jumping, and sweating like I ran a marathon. God, knows haven't got any work done today. Ros, already had to come in once and tell me to get my head out of my ass.

It's _finally_ 8:00 as I walk into Risqué Lounge. The moment I've been waiting for all week. I'm surround by a group of my security guys, the bouncers that work at the club, and my brother Elliot. They're flanking me, so Ana won't be able to see me right away. Everyone is carrying different color bouquet of roses.

I peek through the arms of the guys and see Ana standing at the bar. Not a customer in sight. I rented out the place tonight, and the only girls working are the one's Ana is friends with. She doesn't notice us at first as we are walking towards her. When she does, her mouth falls open in surprise.

"What's going on?" She gasps. Her eyes are darting around the room as she tries to figure what's going on.

The guys set the flowers on the bar and move away so they reveal me.

"Christian? What are you doing?" She laughs nervously. She comes from around the bar and is standing in front of me. She's wearing the same outfit she wore the first day I met her.

She's still insanely sexy, and I have to yell at my dick to behave.

I fall down to my knee and pull out the ring box. It's been burning a hole in my pocket for a week.

"Ana, three months ago, I saw you for the first time working behind this bar. I fell for you hard. You were spunky, sexy, and you turned me down. I wanted you so bad, that I might have stalked you, and made sure I ran into you again. You tried telling me you weren't the girl for me. Well, honey you are more than the perfect girl for me. Everything about you makes me happy and I couldn't picture my life with you and that smart mouth. So, Anastasia Steele, will you marry me?"

I open the ring box and present to her.

"You want me to what?" She asks shocked. Her eyes wide and she looks at me up and down.

Her mouth is gaping open, and she's starting to catch flies.

"Marry Me?" I ask her again

…. It's quiet. She's not saying anything…

…. Crickets

….Why is she looking at me like that?

…. Answer me woman!

…. I'm starting to sweat and I'm thankful for my deodorant.

…. Why the hell is she leaving me hanging like this?

…. She eyes the ring and back at me

…..She's driving me nuts.

…..Why the hell is it so hot in here?

…..My knee is starting to kill me from this hard floor.

….Come on, I'm getting old here, babe

…..Please put me out of my misery

…..It's shiny baby, almost like that glitter still in your hair

…..Come on, it would look good on that finger

….Damn it, say yes.

.….tick tock, tick tock—how long has it been—hours?

…..I think my hair is going gray.

….Fine! I'll try again

…. "I want you to Marry me, you stubborn, impossible, woman?" I ask her again, with more force that I'm almost yelling. I'm sure my face is red from all the tension and waiting.

She starts to giggle, "Yes! I'll marry you, you giant ox" She jumps in my arms as soon as I stand and I spin her around. I put her down and slip the ring on her finger.

"Why did you leave me hanging for so long?" I ask her exasperated.

She starts to laugh at me. "It was only a couple of seconds after you asked. I was about to say yes, when you snapped my head off. You impatient fool."

"God, it felt like forever." I huff before I slam my lips to hers.

"I love you," I say my lips still on hers.

"I love you, more."


End file.
